Autour d'un repas
by Tagath
Summary: quand le capitaine est un goinfre, toutes les histoires et les problèmes commencent autour d'un repas... chapitre 5 finalement en ligne!
1. chapitre 1: La viande, le chapeau et…

chapitre 1: La viande, le chapeau et…

Dans la vie, Luffy aimait trois choses : la viande, son chapeau, la troisième il ne savait pas. Et de toutes façons, pour l'instant, il avait d'autres préoccupationsà savoir un pizza à la viande. Ou plus exactement, le cuisinier qui la préparait.

Le jeune capitaine aimait beaucoup Sandy. D'abord, il cuisinait bien, ce qui d'après lui constituait une qualité de première importance. Ensuite, il se battait bien, ce qui était loin d'être inutile à bord d'un vaisseau pirate. Et pour finir, il était beau. _Vraiment_ très beau. Avec ses drôles de sourcils et ses cheveux blonds qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage…

Bien sûr, Luffy était vaguement conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû penser ce genre de choses à propos de son cuisinier, que ce n'était peut être pas exactement dans l'ordre normal des choses, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De toutes façons, il était le capitaine, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Si ça plaisait pas à quelqu'un, la porte n'était pas loin. Ou la merà défaut de porte.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Luffy ?

- Je te regarde pas.

- Menteur. Tu sais, la pizza ne sera pas prête tout de suite, tu devrais aller faire un tour.

- Pas envie.

- Luffy, _sors_, tu me déconcentre !

- Ben, pourquoi ? Je fais rien de mal pour une fois, je regarde juste !

- M'en fous. J'ai besoin de tranquillité, et tu empiète sur mon espace vital.

- Allez, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit ! En plus, je suis le capitaine, c'est moi qui décide !

Sandy le fixa un moment d'une drôle de façon, puis poussa un profond soupir.

- D'accord, fais comme tu veux.. Mais si je rate ma pizzaça sera de ta faute. D'accord ?

Ce soir là, tout le monde se régala avec la pizza, même si elle avait un tout, tout petit défaut.

- Tu nous prends pour des lapins ? s'informa Zorro. Il n'y a même pas une miette de viande dans ton espèce de tarte.

- Quoi !

- C'est vrai, confirma Luffy. Je t'ai vu mettre des carottes à la place.

Sandy le foudroya du regard tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rose.

- C'est de ta faute, crétin ! Je t'ai dis que tu me déconcentrais !

- Intéressant, murmura Nami.

- Quoi donc, Nami San ?

- Oh, rien. Il reste de la pizza déconcentrée par Luffy ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je lui trouve une saveur particulière, pas toi ?

Pour une mystérieuse raison, le cuisinier devint écarlate. Luffy eu alors la vague sensation que Nami savait des choses qu'il ignorait, mais il n'y fit pas attention. La jolie navigatrice savait des tas de choses qu'il ignorait. Il se remit donc à manger sa part de pizza en rêvassant tranquillement.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus que ses autres repas. Peut être à cause de la drôle de façon dont Sandy le regardait à nouveau, un regard un peu méfiant et énervé, mais plutôt gentil quand même, ou parce que Nami se retenait d'éclater de rire chaque fois qu'elle les regardait, le cuisinier et lui.

Dans la vie, Luffy aimait trois choses : la viande, son chapeau, la troisième il n'était pas sûr. Peut être la pizza aux carottes.


	2. chapitre 2: dans la cuisine

Chapitre 2: Dans la cuisine

Sandy aimait rester jusque tard dans la nuit dans sa cuisine. C'était le seul endroit et le seul moment où il était à peu près tranquille. Parce que Luffy dormait. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son capitaine, loin de là, mais Sandy avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait lorsque le garçon élastique était dans las parages. Or Luffy était viscéralement attiré par tout endroit recelant de la nourriture, si bien que depuis quelques temps, les repas de l'équipage étaient souvent assez... originaux.

Comme la pizza aux carottes par exemple. Heureusementça c'était révélé assez bon au final. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que Luffy lui ait demandé d'en refaire une un jour. En y ajoutant de la viande. Sandy n'avait pas eut le cœur de l'envoyer balader. Comme s'il pouvait sérieusement refuser quoi que se soit à son capitaine...

Un bruit de pas s'approchants à grande vitesse de la cuisine sortit le cuisinier de ses pensées. Qui donc pouvait bien être encore debout à une heure pareille? La porte s'ouvrit violemment, répondant ainsi à la question de Sandy. C'était Luffy.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore debout?

- Peux pas dormir, expliqua son capitaine. Et toi?

- Je range la cuisine.

Le regard du garçon élastique passa sur les assiettes sales et les plats vides qui traînaient encore sur la table. Sandy rougit légèrement en songeant qu'il aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse.

- Ah... Dis, j'ai faim!

- Tu as déjà dîné? Attend demain matin.

- Mais j'ai faim maintenant! Tu veux pas me préparer un quelque chose?

- Non. Va te coucher.

- Si c'était Nami, tu dirais oui, fit Luffy d'un ton étrangement accusateur. Pourquoi elle et pas moi?

- Nami... c'est Nami. Retourne te coucher.

Luffy n'apprécia pas cette réponse et se mit à bouder, arrachant un petit sourire à Sandy. Il était tellement adorable quand il faisait la tête... il était tout simplement humainement impossible de lui résister.

- D'accord, soupira le cuistot. Tu veux quoi comme casse-croûte?

- Un sandwich à la viande, annonça Luffy avec un immense sourire. Il y en avait pas dans la pizza, c'est pour ça que je pouvais pas dormir.

- Pauvre chou. La faute à qui si on n'a pas mangé de viande?

- A toi. Moi, je t'ai même pas embêté.

En un instant, Luffy dévora son sandwich sous le regard satisfait de Sandy. Il aimait que son capitaine soit de bonne humeur, et rien ne le faisait plus sourire que de manger. Le cuisinier disposait donc d'un avantage considérable sur toutes les autres personnes qui auraient pu s'intéresser au pirate élastique.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi? demanda ce dernier après avoir fini de manger.

- Tu pourrais aller dormir?

- Nan. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Sandy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir vaguement. Il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais Luffy disait parfois des choses pouvant être interprétée de nombreuses façons.

- Tu aimes Nami? demanda brutalement Luffy. Elle, elle ne t'aime pas, tu sais. Enfin, elle est pas amoureuse quoi.

- Je sais. Pour moi, Nami est avant tout... une très bonne amie.

- Donc t'aime personne?

- Non mais c'est quoi ces question?

Luffy haussa les épaules.

- Comme ça. Pour passer le temps.

- Il y a des façons plus intelligentes de passer le temps, objecta le cuistot.

- Comme quoi?

Une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de Sandy. Sans prévenir il s'approcha de son capitaine et l'embrassa. Oh, ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux ou passionné. Il ne mit même pas la langue... Mais ça restait un baiser quand même...

ça te va comme occupation? demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas ou deux.

- Je sais pas. J'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment bien décider. Tu me montres encore?

Le cuistot ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ce soir là, il passa d'ailleurs un très long moment à démontrer à son naïf de capitaine qu'une boucheça ne servait pas qu'à manger. Démonstration que le naïf en question apprécia fortement, soit dit en passant.


	3. chapitre 3: la vie est faite de ces déce...

Chapitre 3 : La vie est faite de ces déceptions… 

Nami était installée confortablement à l'avant du Vogue Merry, tout près de la figure de proue, et elle était engagée dans une passionnante discussion avec Luffy tout en surveillant d'un œil le cap qu'ils suivaient. Leur conversation consistait en grande partie en un débat mouvementé sur l'avenir qui attendait les mandarines de la jolie navigatrice. Leur sujet favori quand il n'y avait rien de nouveau à l'horizon.

- Les fruits, c'est fait pour être mangé, avança Luffy. Ça sert à rien si ils restent bêtement sur leur arbre !

-Ce sont des réserves en cas de coup dur, on ne doit pas les gaspiller. Et de toutes façon, ce sont MES mandarines.

-Oui, mais c'est moi le capitaine quand même !

-Et alors ? Ecoute, Luffy, si tu tiens absolument à en manger une, vas-y, ne te dérange pas. Mais ta vie risque fort d'être singulièrement raccourcie par la même occasion.

Tandis que Luffy pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition des plus honnêtes, Nami regarda autour d'elle. C'était une belle journée d'été, le soleil brillait et tout l'équipage était sur le pont. Zorro s'amusait à soulever des haltères plus grosses que lui, Chopper écoutait d'un air passionné les histoires fantastiques de Pipo, Robin lisait un énorme livre et Sandy regardait la navigatrice d'un air rêveur. Il avait beau préférer les hommes et le lui avoir avouer, le cuistot se comportait toujours comme si elle était sa seule raison de vivre. Ce qui n'était pas franchement désagréable.

S'apercevant sans doute qu'elle l'observait, le blond retourna rapidement à l'intérieur. Sûrement pour lui préparer l'un de ces délicieux petits encas dont lui seul avait le secret, songea Nami. Quelque chose tout, tout au fond d'elle lui suggérai qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas dû profiter ainsi de ce pauvre jeune homme enamouré, mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention. C'était tellement plus drôle ainsi après tout ! Et puis, Sandy était le seul gentleman à bord, il fallait bien qu'elle l'encourage comme elle pouvait à continuer sur cette voie.

-Je crois que je préfère pas essayer, déclara brusquement Luffy.

-Pardon ?

-Tes mandarines. Je vais pas en manger finalement.

-Sage décision. Si tu as faim, demande plutôt à Sandy de te préparer quelque chose.

-Bonne idée ! En plus, ça tombe drôlement bien, il vient nous voir !

L'immense sourire de son capitaine surpris un peu la charmante navigatrice. Elle savait que Sandy n'était pas insensible au charme, existant ou non, de leur capitaine, et que la réciproque était très probablement vraie, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dire de façon certaine s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux.

Cette énigme sortit de son esprit lorsqu'elle vit l'énorme sandwich que Sandy lui apportait sur un plateau. Il était vraiment trop gentil de faire tout cela pour elle, pour un peu elle en aurait eu honte de l'exploiter ainsi.

Son maigre remord s'évanouit dès que le cuisinier passa à côté d'elle sans même la regarder et tendit le sandwich à Luffy.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

-Vrai ? Génial !

Il se rua sur le casse-croûte, et ni lui, ni Sandy ne virent le regard dépité de Nami. Et dire qu'elle avait osé croire que le cuistot ne pensait toujours qu'à elle… la vie d'une fille est faite de petits revers de fortune. Mais au moins, la situation était clarifié pour tout l'équipage qui jetait vers le petit couple des regards amusés, surpris voire haineux selon les cas.


	4. Chapitre 4: pour deux mandarines

Chapitre 4 : pour deux mandarines...

Zorro n'aimait pas Sandy. Ce stupide cuistot de pacotille n'était rien de plus qu'un dragueur obsédé qui se jetait sur tout ce qui mesurait un mètre soixante dix, pesait moins de soixante kilos et arborait une poitrine digne de ce nom, et il se faisait outrageusement manipuler par les personnes ayant de telles caractéristiques. Encore, ça, à la limite, l'épéiste s'en moquait. Si ce crétin aimait jouer les pantins, c'était son problème après tout.

Mais ce que le garçon aux cheveux verts ne pouvait supporter, c'était que ce Don Juan à la ramasse fasse de même avec Luffy. Non pas que Zorro fusse jaloux, loin de là –cette seule idée était ridicule –simplement il était _inquiet_ pour son capitaine. Car s'il était capable de vaincre n'importe qui au combat, le garçon élastique n'était pas aussi doué pour tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments, et à l'esprit en général, ce dont Sandy devait profiter pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Et cela, Zorro ne pouvait le tolérer. Il s'était donc allongé sur le pont et avait fermé les yeux pour chercher un moyen de tirer son innocent capitaine des griffes du machiavélique cuisinier.

Il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes lorsque quelque chose lui sauta sur le ventre. Quelque chose qui sentait bon la mandarine. Zorro eut aussitôt un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Comme il le craignait, il s'agissait bien de Luffy qui tenait à la main deux fruits ronds et oranges qu'il venait visiblement de prendre sur les arbres de leur navigatrice.

-Nami sait que tu les as prises ? demanda le sabreur.

-Oui, c'est tout le problème. Tu dois m'aider à les cacher !

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que sinon, elle va me tuer, expliqua le brun avec un grand sourire. Je suis ton capitaine, faut que tu m'aides !

-Sandy est trop occupé à draguer Robin pour que tu en sois réduit à voler les fruits de cette furie ?

-Non, il se fait ausculter par Chopper, j'sais pas pourquoi. Pis de toutes façons, ce genre de trucs, c'est plus marrant avec toi. Sandy, il est trop sérieux et il aime pas embêter les filles, c'est pas drôle. Et…

-D'accord, je vais t'aider ! le coupa Zorro qui était assez content de constater qu'ainsi qu'il le pensait, Luffy ne s'amusait pas tellement avec Sandy. Tu n'as que ces deux là ?

-Ouaip. Après, Nami est arrivée, et j'ai fait semblant d'aller me cacher dans la cuisine. Mais comme elle va pas m'y trouver, elle va sûrement venir voir par ici.

-L'idéal serait de faire comme si on était trop occupé pour qu'elle nous dérange, mais je ne vois pas co…

Une solution particulièrement stupide traversa l'esprit pervers du sabreur. Et après un court instant de réflexion, Zorro décida que c'était une idée de génie, puisqu'en plus d'empêcher Nami de les frapper, elle lui permettrait de faire comprendre à son idiot de capitaine qu'il y avait bien mieux sur terre que Sandy.

-Alors ? On fait comment ?

Avec un sourire d'une perversité difficilement égalable, le sabreur attrapa le bras de son capitaine et le serra contre lui (le capitaine, pas le bras) avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, exactement au moment où Nami arrivait avec la ferme intention de tuer Luffy, en toute amitié bien sûr.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, et sa tête aurait fait rire Zorro s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé. Avec un grognement qui signifiait ce qu'elle pensait des garçons qui se faisaient du bouche-à-bouche n'importe où, la navigatrice retourna à l'intérieur du bateau. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, l'épéiste laissa l'autre garçon reprendre sa respiration.

-Sandy embrasse mieux, déclara-t-il comme si ce qui venait de se passer était tout à fait normal.

-Ah vraiment ? J'aimerai voir ça !

-Oh, ça m'étonnerai qu'il te montre, mais tu peux toujours essayer.

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, crétin. De toutes façon, il y a des tas de choses que je fais mieux que ce sale petit cuistot !

-Ah ? Comme quoi ? Je veux voir !

Le sourire du garçon redevint parfaitement immoral. Il se releva, tira Luffy par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, vers la chambre des garçons. Puisqu'il voulait voir après tout…

* * *

Voilà, je voulais vous remercier, vous tous les gens qui lisez cette fic (noooooooooon, elle n'est pas finie! mais je vous dis merci quand même!) et pardon à tous les fans de Zorro... je ne voulais PAS le transformer en pervers, je le jure! J'adore Zorro, je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu lui faire une chose pareille... (tout simplement parce que ça lui va terriblement bien:p) 


	5. chapitre 5: mystérieux jeu

Je vais être claire : je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. Mais bon, c'est la troisième version que j'en fais, j'en ai plein la tête… et je veux passer à la suite. Pardon d'avance pour cette chose qui ne fait même pas avancer l'histoire, mais il fallait que je me débarrasse de Chopper.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : mystérieux jeu

Chopper, après avoir longuement inspecté Sandy sous toutes les coutures, avait finit par accepté de le laisser partir. Le petit renne le savait depuis le début bien entendu, parce qu'il était médecin et savait voir du premier coup quand quelqu'un était malade. Simplement, Nami et Pipo n'étaient pas des professionnels eux, et ils avaient plus que lourdement insisté pour qu'il vérifie que le cuisinier allait bien. Ce qui était le cas, comme prévu, à la grande surprise de la navigatrice qui trouvait pourtant qu'il ne se comportait de façon bien trop anormale.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" avait innocemment demandé le petit médecin.

"Il passe son temps à gâter Luffy, il ne regarde plus ni Robin, ni moi, il ne nous propose plus de petits encas… ce n'est pas _normal _!"

"Mais de toutes façon, tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ça te dérange tant qu'il soit amoureux de Luffy ?"

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, Chopper se demandait encore ce qui lui était arrivé. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas tellement le temps d'y réfléchir, car Pipo arriva en courrant comme un fou, comme si quelque chose de vraiment horrible était en train d'arriver.

"Quelque chose de vraiment horrible est en train d'arriver ! Chopper, on a besoin de toi, Sandy a essayé de tuer Zorro !"

"Et alors ? Ils se battent tout le temps, non ? Ce n'est pas nouveaux, et ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de moi pour l'instant !"

C'était vrai après tout, ils s'en sortaient toujours sans une égratignure. Et il avait plus important à faire, il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi il s'était endormi en pleine journée. Il ne s'était pourtant pas senti fatigué… et il y avait aussi les bosses qu'il sentait parfaitement à présent sur sa tête, et qui n'y étaient pas avant. Bizarre, bizarre…

"Non, tu ne comprend pas !" protesta Pipo." Ils ne se sont pas juste battu ! Sandy l'a attaqué avec un couteau de cuisine !"

Chopper ouvrit de grand yeux ronds tous effrayés. Non, c'était possible ça ? Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas une des histoires de Pipo contre lesquelles Nami le mettait parfois en garde tout de même, hein ? Parce que ça, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le croire. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, Sandy et Zorro étaient membres du même équipage tout de même !

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un Zorro couvert de sang et à l'air vaguement ennuyé, le petit renne dû bien admettre l'horrible vérité : le cuistot avait tenté de le tuer. Il s'approcha donc de l'épéiste et commença à le panser sous le regard inquiet de Pipo.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?" demanda finalement Chopper. "On allait manquer de viande ?"

"Nan, il est juste jaloux," répondit laconiquement l'escrimeur. "Ce crétin de cuistot ne peut tout simplement pas admettre que je sois meilleur que lui. C'est un mauvais perdant."

Le médecin se demanda en quoi exactement Zorro estimait être meilleur que Sandy. Peut être au sabre ? Oui, mais Sandy était le meilleur aux coups de pieds, alors il se fichait de l'escrime. Zorro se trouvait peut être plus beau ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont il se souciait.

"Oh, vraiment ?" s'étonna Pipo. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu faisais avec Luffy dans la chambre ? En plus, Nami a dit qu'elle t'a vu l'embrasser sur le pont tout à l'heure !"

"Ah bon ? mais vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ?" s'informa Chopper. "Vous jouiez ?"

"On peut dire ça," répondit l'escrimeur. "Et je suis plus doué à ce jeu que Sandy, quoi qu'il en pense, même si Luffy a dit que ça se valait. C'est juste parce qu'en temps que capitaine, il se doit de conserver sa neutralité."

"Ah bon ?"

Expression interloquée du petit renne. Tout ça pour un simple jeu ? Il devait être drôlement bien alors ! Il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne à y jouer ! Mais si Zorro était vraiment le meilleur, il ne perdrait certainement pas son temps à lui apprendre. Sandy par contre serait sûrement d'accord !

"Où est Sandy ?"

"Dans la cuisine je crois," déclara Pipo. "Mais je serais toi, je n'irais pas le voir à propos de ce 'jeu' ! Nami et Robin ont eu assez de mal à le calmer, ne va pas empirer les choses ! S'il est de trop mauvaise humeur, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de notre repas de ce soir…"

Chopper ne voyait pas tellement le lien entre le repas et l'humeur du cuisinier, mais si Pipo le disait après tout… le Capitaine Pipo se devait d'avoir raison, non ? Il se remit donc à bander les blessures somme toute assez profonde de l'escrimeur en se posant mille question sur la nature de ce mystérieux jeu qui déclenchait tant de passion chez ses camarades…

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'on voit que je suis un écrivain raté. En utilisant le point de vu d'un innocent comme Chopper, j'aurai pu dire tellement de bêtises... snif, je n'aime définitivement pas ce chapitre...


End file.
